Captured Blood Falcon
They met Phoenix Phoenix: Hello, there. I must be new here to see me. You're name? Damemon: I'm Damemon. Phoenix: Ah. You're a Digimon from the Digital World. As you can see this, 2 years ago, you causing havoc around the Digital World. And that's unfortunate. Damemon: Aw... I really don't like this? He look down Jibanyan: What about us? Phoenix: You're a Yokai. I heard about you. USApyon: All right! Falcon: Phoenix. Is so great to you. Phoenix: Falcon? They heard a noise Phoenix: I wonder what's that noise that you did last time. He left Damemon: Last Time? Falcon: It's a long story. They went to find out Phoenix: Everything looks okay? Meanwhile Myotismon: Way a go, you fool. Blood Falcon: It's not my fault, I brake something. Myotismon: All, this is a pleasant surprise. That took Captain Falcon and Damemon and the other with him and his friends. Now we can deal with all of them at once! Blood Falcon: What do you want me to do? Phoenix: Who's there?! Then Blood Falcon jump out of the Window Falcon: It's Blood Falcon! Phoenix: Not him again... He really did some bad things in Mute City. Bring him to me, cause I'm taking him to prison. Falcon: Phoenix, Do you think I can- Phoenix: It will have to wait! I have to find out what's causing in the Town. He left Shoutmon: Come on, Flacon! Let's go catch him! Falcon: Alright. Let's go! They went off to find him Meanwhile Myotismon: I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Big Blue. But now that Shoutmon and his friends are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure. After all. Blood Falcon: What kind of revenge? Myotismon: The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course. Blood Falcon: Sounds evil to me. Like black Shadow. Myotismon: Black Shadow? That evil racer? Hm... How intriguing. Where was he? Blood Falcon: He has been destroyed thanks to Falcon. Myotismon: Then I'll bring him here. Hours Later Myotismon: It's so great to see you again, Black Shadow. Black Doom: Nice to see you too, Myotismon. I feel so happy to see you. Myotismon: Indeed, Black Shadow. Do you remember, Damemon and his friends. Black Shadow: That's right! They destroy me 2 Years ago. With Captain Falcon! And the last thing I do. It's to do not forget that time they did to me, until I teach those guys for messing with Black Shadow! Myotismon: Yes... that's right. That's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind. Have you ever heard of Big Blue? He turn back and saw him look tired Myotismon: (Sigh) It seems he needs more time to recover. Blood Falcon- stay here and keep Damemon and his friends occupied. He Disappeared Myotismon: (Voice) My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me! Our Heroes have arrived Shoutmon: There he is! Blood Falcon: You won't get away, Falcon! From this Heartless! They are fighting him and the Heartless and they did it Blood Falcon: You may win. But Black Shadow will have his Revenge! He left Falcon: Black Shadow!? Gumdramon: He's back, isn't he!? Jibanyan: Yes, he is, nyan. Whisper: We have to go back to Mute City. Meanwhile Phoenix is walking Phoenix: Hmm? I think I've lost my way. Oh, how can I get back to Mute City. Jody is Hiding Jody: Are you Phoenix? Phoenix: That's right. And you must be Jody. Jody: Yes. Phoenix, you better get back to Big Blue, cause something is gonna be bad. Phoenix: I have to go see Falcon. But... Okay, I'll go back, make sure you tell him about me? Jody: There is a Problem. All you need to do is to go back to Big Blue and locked the door. And If Falcon arrived, don't open. Myotismon and Black Shadow is spying on them Myotismon: See that man talk to that girl. Black Shadow: All I have to do is to captured him. Myotismon: Yes. You all take control over Big Blue, and then Shoutmon and his friends will come running here. Black Shadow: And then, I'll get rid of Captain Falcon! Myotismon: And after that, I'll turn him into a Heartless racer! Black Doom: That's seem nice. They laugh Phoenix: Who's there! Then Black Shadow is gonna captured him, and he got teleported with Phoenix